1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical socket for connecting electrically an electrical appliance to a line power source, more particularly to an electrical socket with a monitoring unit for monitoring operating conditions of the electrical socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Short circuiting is a possible source of fire and usually arises when wearing of electrical cables occurs. Known electrical cables include a protective insulator layer that is wrapped around a conductor. The size of an electrical cable that is in use depends on the amount of voltage and current to be transmitted thereby. At high voltages and currents, an electrical cable must be capable of enduring relatively high operating temperatures. After a period of use, the insulator layer of the electrical cable deteriorates and eventually fails to provide adequate protection against short circuiting. Thus, frequent replacement of electrical cables is needed to minimize the possibility of short circuiting due to wearing of the electrical cables.
Short circuiting also arises when electrical cables are used improperly, i.e. overloading. Electrical cables are designed to bear a maximum operating voltage and a maximum operating current. However, in actual use, overloading happens when the current passing through the electrical cables exceeds the specified maximum value due to the use of electrical extensions for connecting a plurality of electrical appliances to a single electrical socket. Overloading damages the fuses which are installed in the electrical appliances and causes overheating and short circuiting of the electrical cables.